Log splitting apparatus of the type to which this invention is directed includes a splitter head which comprises a conically shaped structure having a spiral thread formed on the conical shaped surface. The head is mounted on a drive shaft for obtaining rotational drive power from a suitable power source thereby enabling the splitter head to thread itself into a log and effect splitting by a wedge action. The previously provided structures have included various types and configurations of mounting assemblies for effecting transfer of the rotational drive power to the splitter head drive shaft. A common type of interconnection is the mechanical coupling with a drive wheel of a vehicle that is supported out of contact with the ground. The objective of this type of mounting assembly is to facilitate mobility of the apparatus and transport to a utilization site.
The log splitting apparatus of this invention is specifically directed to utilization and incorporation with a transport vehicle of an agricultural tractor type, which is customarily provided with a power take-off drive shaft. This shaft is normally arranged in conjunction with the rear axle differential housing to provide rotating shaft power to equipment that is either carried at the rear of the tractor or is mounted on a trailable vehicle towed by the tractor. One embodiment of this invention is designed specifically for fixed mounting on the rear axle differential housing and is thus rigidly supported for utilization in log splitting operations. A second embodiment of the invention incorporates a support housing assembly which is specifically adapted for mounting on a power lift mechanism that is provided on certain types of agricultural tractors. This power lift mechanism, with which the present invention is designed to cooperate, is of a type having lifting arms that are pivoted on the rear axle and are selectively actuated by either a hydraulic or mechanical driven mechanism for positioning and support of lifting arms at a desired elevation and angular position. The mountings of both embodiments of this invention are of a type which facilitates the transport of the apparatus in that the equipment is mounted on the vehicle and is operationally effective at any desired time without any requirement for further mounting and positioning of the equipment at the utilization site.